This invention relates, in general, to motors, and more particularly, to miniature motors. A piezoelectric actuator is an electromechanical device that changes its dimensions when a voltage is applied across its terminals. The dimensional changes are proportional to the applied voltage; therefore the changes can be manipulated with extremely high degree of precision.